A Forbidden Amicitia Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.


**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 12: A Forbidden Amicitia Dance  
** **Video Game: Final Fantasy XV  
** **Pairing: Gladiolus Amicitia x Iris Amicitia**

Iris pouted as her brother told her that she wasn't allowed to go with him, Noctis and the others. She looked over to him on the other bed, snoring away without a care in the world. The night light of Lestallum emitted through the windows and balcony of the hotel room they were in.

Iris was overjoyed when she was reunited with her brother and Noctis. She was incredibly worried when she thought they had perished during the attack on Insomnia. However, when she made contact with Noctis over the phone, and finally seeing them in person when they arrived in Lestallum, she felt so relieved. She wouldn't know what she would do if she heard they were gone from this world.

She was glad they were staying in Lestallum, but she knew it wasn't going to be permanent. She pushed her legs closer to her and wrapped her arms around it. She knew it was going to be lonely without them around. She hated not seeing her brother or Noctus. She worried about them and she couldn't help it. They were on a very dangerous task and it scared her when she thought she would never see them again.

She looked over at her brother and eyed him with a frown. She narrowed her eyes as he scratched his chest as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Idiot...making me worried over here..." She muttered softly against her knees. She got up from her bed and walked over to him. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows while placing her hands on her hips. "At least be a little worried...stupid Onii-chan..." She softened her gaze when she looked him over. His defined muscles being illuminated by the light. She caught herself staring and blushed, turning around with her hands on her red cheeks. 'W-What am I doing!? W-Was I j-just checking him o-out...?'

She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was checking out her brother unconsciously. She wasn't a pervert, especially that kind.

"Ughh..." She jumped a little, feeling flustered at his groan. She turned her head and saw him still sleeping. She pouted, slapping her cheeks slightly.

'Calm down...there is no way you think of him like that, yeah...there is no way...' She told herself and took a deep breath.

"Ughh..." He groaned again. Iris looked over at him and her eyes managed to catch something she was not expecting. She felt her entire face get red as she a bulge appear in his pants.

She placed a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming and waking her brother up and make the situation worse. She turned around to avoid looking at it. 'Oh no...was that his...it was so big...I...never seen anything...no what am I thinking about?' Iris mind was jumbled with perverted thoughts she knew she wasn't supposed to have. Her body increasingly became hot with every passing second.

She slowly turned, hoping the bulge was no longer there, but it was. She muffled a soft scream, shutting her eyes. She had never expected to see something like this. She didn't know how to respond or react to this. What was she supposed to do?

She opened her eyes slightly to take a peek at her brother. Her eyes wandered to his groin and saw the bulge slightly twitch. "Ughh..." He groaned once again, making the bulge twitch again.

'S-Stupid Onii-chan...what kind of perverted dream are you having...?' She wondered, keeping her eyes glued to his pants.

"Iris..." Her eyes widened when she heard her name come out of his lips.

"...huh?" She thought she misheard her brother, but when he repeated it, she knew she hadn't.

"Iris..." Iris didn't know what to make of it. Her brother was muttering her name, while it wouldn't normally bother her, but the fact he had a bulge sticking out if his pants, made the whole thing very different and awkward for her.

'W-Why is Onii-chan dreaming about me...with his thing so b-big...?' She was so confused. Was her brother...attracted to her? How could he be? It didn't make sense to her. They were siblings. Brother and sister. There was no way that could be the case. Yet, here he was. Dreaming about her. A bulge in his pants. What other reason would there be? She looked over to his crotch once again and noticed something. His bulge looked like it was being constrained by his leather pants. Was it...hurting him? Was that why he was muttering her name? 'Could it be...he wants me to free it?' She wondered. She furrowed her eyebrows and whined a bit.

Taking a gulp, she walked over to him and crawled onto the bed. She placed herself right next to her brother's leg and stared at the bulge. She looked over at his face and saw that he was still sleeping. She pondered on whether she should free it. She didn't know if this is what her brother wanted, but even she could tell it must have bothered him.

"Ughh...Iris..." He groaned again, making the bulge twitch. It moved in a way that for some reason told her that it wanted to be set free. Taking a deep breath and calming her racing heart, she deciding on helping her brother. She wasn't sure why she deciding to do this, but she made a choice. Taking her hands, she moved them towards the zipper of his pants. She began unzipping them, trailing it over his bulge. She felt nervous the whole way down. Once it was open, she squealed softly as her brother's member suddenly came up from within the hole.

Iris' eyes widened. For the first time in her life, she actually saw a penis. The size, the shape, she took a mental picture of it. She never seen one before, only read about them in some adult oriented stories she read out of boredom while staying in Lestallum. He was fairly big and the gland was reddish color. Seeing for the first time, she was surprised with herself that she didn't find it scary. It was actually kind of cute. She stared at it, watching it twitch on occasion, but never changing in size. She assumed that once she let it free, it would start to calm down and get smaller. However that was not the case.

'W-Wow...so t-this is a p-penis...' She eyed it with astonishment. 'I-It's not so bad...' She chuckled to herself, lowering her hands from her mouth.

"Ughh..." She jumped slightly when her brother groaned and turned her head to see hims till asleep. She sighed in relief. Looking back at his erection, her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to touch it. Taking a gulp, she raised her hand and moved it towards his shaft. She hesitated slightly before wrapping her fingers around it.

'W-Wow...' She was surprised at how it felt. It wasn't squishy as she thought it would be. It felt soft, but also hard. It was such a weird mixture.

"Ughh...that's it...Iris..." She stiffened at his voice and slowly turned her head. She sighed in relief again when she saw that he was still sleeping. However, his words confirmed something to her. He was dreaming about her in that way. She felt her cheeks get red.

'N-No way...Onii-chan is...he's thinking about me...like that...I'm flattered, but...this isn't right...' She frowned. She looked down at his penis and gave it a soft squeeze. Gladiolus moaned, a different reaction this time. She understood what that sound meant. It meant it felt good. She gave it another squeeze and it resulted in another moan. Again and again and again. She found his moan to be quite delightful to her ears. It was a sound she never heard her brother make and possibly no one else as well. It made her feel kind of glad she was the only who knew about it.

"Iris..." He moaned again. "Iris...in...out in your mouth..." Iris' eyes widened at his words.

'I-In my...mouth...w-what? I-I can't do that...it's wrong...' Iris' face became warm at the idea of doing something so...perverted.

"P-Please..." She was questioning whether he was really asleep, but his snores told her other wise. He really was dreaming about her that way. She didn't know anymore if she should feel flattered or disgusted. However, she realized something. She already had her hand on it. Wasn't she the same? Was she as much as a pervert as her brother was right now? She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

She gulped and became nervous. Then, she decided to lower her head. 'O-Only this one time...' She told herself as she placed her face over his tip. Opening her mouth she quickly put it over his erection. She didn't think her action through and she was attacked by a bitter taste and went too far, feeling a gag reflex coming. She quickly pulled away and put a hand over her mouth to suppress her choking sounds. 'W-What the...why did those stories say the girl liked it...?'

"Iris...that felt good...put it back..." Her brother moaned, unaware of his sister almost choking on his shaft.

'This idiot...' She stopped choking and narrowed her eyes at him. She had half a mind to slap him, but she knew if she did, he would wake up, find out what she had been doing and everything would be so awkward. She sighed and looked back at his erection. She decided to give it another go. This time she slowly moved her head down until she could almost feel the gag reflex coming. She stopped, stayed still for a couple of seconds and then moved her head back up. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock as she did so, coating her brother's penis with her saliva.

She went back down after reaching the head and began to bob her head. She started off slow. Closing her eyes she focused on her movements. The bitter taste of her brother's cock attacked her taste buds. She didn't find the taste bad, but it definitely was not the greatest thing she ever tasted. "That's it...oohhhh..." She heard her brother groan. She took a peek up and saw he still had his eyes closed, probably dreaming if her doing the exact same thing she was doing. She blushed at the situation she got herself into.

'Why...am I doing this?' She wondered while moving her head. 'This is so wrong...yet...' She suddenly started moving a bit faster. '...I can't stop...' She moaned. She wrapped one of her hands around the base of his dick and slightly stroked it while sucking on his length. Gladiolus groaned once again, this time a bit louder.

"Yes...Iris...faster..." She did as her brother asked and bobbed her head faster. The sucking sounds she made were audible throughout the room, giving it her best to please her sleeping brother. He groaned once again and suddenly placed a hand on her head, surprising her. She stopped bobbing her head in fear that her brother woke up, but when he pushed her head down, she figured he was still unaware of what she was doing. She shut her eyes and moved her head again, allowing her brother to dictate how faster she needed to go with her hand. "I'm getting close..." He grunted as he pushed her down on his shaft faster. Iris could only shut her eyes and move as he wanted as her brother finally reached his climax.

He gritted his teeth as he let go of his release, pushing Iris' head down his length. Iris' eyes widened as she felt a hot and sticky liquid erupt from the head of her brother's penis and down her throat. It was too much for her as she tried to keep up with the pulsating jet streams of cum as some of it started leaking out the corner of her mouth. She felt her brother grip her hair from time to time during his release as he unloaded everything he had held in, into his younger sister.

She felt a tear run down her cheek as his penis started to settle down and twitch less, until he finally stopped spraying his seed into her mouth. He let go of her hair and panted. However, a snore escaped his lips as, despite making his sister give him a blow job, he continued to sleep soundly on the bed. Iris lifted her head and drank whatever was left in her mouth and coughed softly. She looked down at her brother's cock and her eyes widened when she saw it was still erect.

"No way...why...?" She couldn't believe it. Was her brother still having naughty dreams about her? It couldn't be, right?

"Iris..." She gasped as her brother said her name again. "I love you..." She blushed at the three words that came from his lips.

"H-Huh?" She didn't know what to say to that. She felt her cheeks get hot as she placed her hands on them. "O-Onii-chan...what are you saying?"

She only got a casual snore from him, but his exposed erection was twitching with excitement, almost asking her to go to it. She gulped as her mind was trying to process everything that was happening. She just gave her brother a blow job, he unconsciously just confessed to her and he was dreaming about her in a sexual manner. She felt flattered, but this was so weird for her.

She was so distracted by everything that happened that she wasn't aware of her thighs rubbing against each other and how wet and hot her groin area was feeling. She lowered her hands, under the skirt and touched her panties. She was shocked to find her panties to be wet with a liquid she realized came from the entrance to her vagina. As she made contact with her panties, she let out a moan, surprised at how good it felt. She felt a jolt of pleasure run up her body from her own touch, pressing her thighs against her arm. She fidgeted in place and continued to rub herself, reacting to her own movements with moans.

She shut her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling her entire body get as she discovered the wonders of masturbation. She bit her bottom lip as her body shook from the pleasure she was experiencing. She heard about masturbating, but never once tried it, thinking it was something she should do. Now, as she rubbed against her panties, she regretted not doing this before.

She was so lost in the act of pleasuring herself, that she did not see her brother, Gladiolus stirring and opening his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling and blinks the blurriness away as he hears a familiar sound, one that woke him up from his slumber. He also felt a cold breeze near his pants and propped himself up on his elbow to see a sight he only ever saw in his erotic dreams. Right in front of him, his own beloved sister was masturbating and what made it even more shocking was that his penis was out in the open.

"I-Iris...w-what are you...?" Iris gasped and slowly looked at her brother, her face red and eyes widened as far as they could go. The sight of his confused face was one she did not want to see. She was just caught masturbating right in front of her brother. It was completely embarrassing.

"W-Why...why are you a-awake...?" She muttered staring at him. "I...this isn't..." She tried finding some sort of explanation to tell her brother.

"Umm...I...ummm...I don't what's going on, but...I-I think I'll just take my leave..." He told her and was prepared to get off the bed, but was suddenly flown back down as his sister pushed him down and climbed over him. "Iris! What are you...?"

"This is your fault!" Gladiolus' eyes widened.

"Huh? My fault?" Iris gripped his shoulders tightly as she felt angry, but also scared.

"O-Of course! You...you...Onii-chan..." Gladiolus looked up at her as she looked like she was trying to find the right words. "Onii-chan was dreaming about me doing dirty stuff to him!"

There was a short period of silence.

"Eh?" Gladiolus was dumbfounded.

"You kept saying my name, over and over again...even when I..." She was on the verge of tears as she never felt so confused and embarrassed in her life. "...even when I did that with..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she started wiping her tears away with her hands.

Gladiolus heart broke at the sight of his crying sister. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but when he put all the clues together, he blushed at the thought of what might have happened. "Iris...I...did I make you...do something...?" He asked as she nodded her head. He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her slender body. Her eyes widened softly, but welcomed the embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

Gladiolus simply just waited for her. He promised to protect her at all costs and yet he she was crying and he was possibly the cause of it. He rubbed his hand across her back to soothe her as her crying slowly began settling down to a couple of sobs. When he no longer heard her cry, he let go of her and she leaned back. "Onii-chan..." She muttered softly, their eyes meeting.

"Iris..." He whispered her name as well and the next thing either of them knew, they locked lips and kissed each other. Iris moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward. Her soft lips against his rough, but equally soft ones. She pressed her slender body against his toned chest, feeling the heat his body emitted against her milky skin. They shared their passionate kiss together, neither caring at the moment about how wrong it was.

When they finally broke apart, both were panting from the loss of breath and amazement of their first kiss. "Wow...Onii-chan..." Iris whispered, her breath tingling against her brother's mouth.

"Y-Yeah...Iris...I'm sorry...I..." She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay...I feel better now...I should apologize though...the truth is...I thought you needed help...when I saw your...thing..." She blushed. "...I thought you needed help and when you said my name in your sleep, I thought you wanted me to help you...so...I did and I...did do a thing..." Her face got red as she talked.

"Gladiolus was surprised by her confession and blushed lightly as well. "Iris...I...the truth is...I do have dreams about you doing that kind of stuff...but I wanted to only keep them in my dreams and fantasies...I mean...I'm one of Noctis' crown guards...I can't have these types of feelings..." She caressed his cheek and raised his head to look at her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Onii-chan...I understand..." She told him, leaning forward to gently kiss his lips. "You're going to be going away...probably do something that is dangerous...I don't want to think about what would happen...so...even for just one night...can we...?" Gladiolus gasped at her request and he looked at her with widened eyes.

"I-Iris...w-wait...we shouldn't..." He muttered to her.

"You don't want to?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Gladiolus hated seeing his sister like this. What she was suggesting was wrong. Immoral. Something that should be kept in ones fantasy. He shouldn't even be considering it.

'Ah, screw it...' Iris squealed in surprise when she felt her brother grab her and turned around to lay her on the bed before leaning down to kiss her. Her voice of shock was muffled by his lips, but they soon turned to moans as she kissed him back, feeling him rub his body against hers. She blushed at the feeling of something hard and stiff poking against her lower abdomen.

Gladiolus kissed his sister passionately. The forbidden act that he only fantasized before was happening at this moment and he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought about it. He pulled away and started undressing himself, feeling hot all of a sudden. Iris watched with a blush as she admired his toned out body, making her body feel hot as well. "O-Onii-chan..."

Her brother quickly got out of his clothes and then went down to kiss her again. When he pulled away, he whispered softly, "Can I?" He touched the zipper of her short sleeved hoodie. She nodded with a blush. Gladiolus didn't hesitate and quickly unzipped her hoodie and then slowly started removing her clothes one by one. Iris felt embarrassed. She never expected to one day have her own brother undress her so that they can commit a forbidden act. However, it did feel sort of exciting as she now lay on the bed in her bra and panties.

She felt his gaze on her and hid her bra with one of her arms and the other hid her panties. "Onii-chan...stop staring so much..." She turned her head away as her face was completely red.

"But..." he whispered, grabbing her arms and gently moving them away. "You're so beautiful." He whispered softly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"O-Onii-chan..." She felt her entire body shake as he pushed her bra up to reveal her small, but perfectly shaped breasts. He took one hand and gently cupped her right breast, tending to it with soft squeezes and small circular motions. Iris moaned loudly as her as she was unaware of how good it felt for hands other than her own to fondle her breasts. He even took his thumb and gently flicked her pink nipple, making her feel even more pleasure.

"Iris...they're gorgeous..." He told her before leaning down and taking her other breast into her mouth. Iris let out a loud scream as her brother was attending to both her boobs. He sucked on her breast gently, but with enough power that it outclassed the pleasure his hand was doing with the other. His warm mouth made it that much better.

"Onii-chan...ahhhh..." She squirmed around on the bed. Gladiolus started to flick his tongue gently against her nipple as her body was engorged in the bliss that he was causing her. "Ahhh..." He let go of her breast with a pop and took the other in his mouth while his hand snaked down to her groin and began rubbing her panties, feeling the wet fabric and noticing how turned on she was. "Ahhhh!" Iris let out out an even louder scream as the pleasure sky rocketed when he rubbed her private area with his strong hand.

"Iris..." He moaned and sucked her breast more, moving his fingers faster against her panties.

"Onii-chan...ahhh...I feel something coming..." She told him, but he didn't stop, wanting her to get to her release. "Ahhh! Onii-chan!" She kept on moaning until her orgasm came and her body tightened up. Gladiolus kept his mouth over her breast, sucking on it, as he felt her vaginal secretion coat his fingers. He could feel her body twitch constantly, telling him he probably gave her, her very first orgasm, something he took pride in. He waited until her body settled down before releasing her breast with a pop and sat up on his knees. He looked down at her as she panted for air and her sweaty body glistening in the light. She had never looked beautiful.

"Iris...I can't wait any more..." He told her as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to his erection, taking a hold of it and lining it up with her opening. Iris made a small noise of surprise when he moved her and looked down to see him preparing to take her virginity. She felt nervous, scared and excited as well. She never expected her own brother to be her first, but she knew if it was anyone that would be gentle and kind, her brother was the one. He may look intimidating and tough on the outside, but she knew how caring he could be on the inside to people he cared about.

"Onii-chan..." He stopped and looked at her. "I love you..." She told him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Me too, Iris...I'm going to put it in now..." He told her as she nodded and braced herself. He rubbed the head of his cock against her opening, making her whimper at how good it felt, and then finally started pushing in. Iris shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt her brother's large cock enter inside her. Her inner walls welcomed the intruder by strangling it, making it feel hot and tight for Gladiolus. He groaned in delight at how amazing his sister felt and continued to push forward until he stopped at a wall. He looked at her, who gave him a nod and with a final push, he broke her hymen and touched the entrance to her womb.

"Ahhhh! It hurts..." She shouted, clenching the bed sheets and wrapping her legs around her brother's waist. She tilted her bead back as the pain was a lot more than she thought it would be. It felt terrible. Gladiolus didn't like the pained expression on her face so he leaned down and kissed her to try and quell her pain as much as he could. She welcomed it as his lips allowed her to concentrate on something else than the pain. They stayed like this until the pain subsided enough for him to start.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah...it's okay now..." Iris told her as her brother wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. He raised himself and placed his hands on her hips and started pulling out. He did so until only the tip of his penis was inside and pushed back in. Iris let out a scream as her walls were still not ready for the thrust, but the pain was not as bad. It was something she knew she could handle. Her brother pulled back again and then thrust forward once more.

He started off slow, allowing his darling sister to get use to his penis. She gripped the bed sheets tightly with every thrust of his and finally let out a moan when she felt a sensation of pleasure hit her body. Taking notice of this, Gladiolus sped up a bit as his flesh smacked against hers. The audible sound of flesh hitting one another echoed throughout the entire room. Gladiolus suddenly had a nice rhythm going as Iris no longer felt pain, but pure pleasure.

"Iris...you feel so tight...so amazing..." Gladiolus groaned from the satisfaction of having sex with his sister.

"Ahhh...Onii-chan...it feels incredible...ahhh..." She moaned when he pushed inside her, hitting her cervix with every thrust. She kept her legs around his waist, her toes curling as her body was in a state of pure ecstasy. Her breasts bounced with his thrusts, something that he found alluring. He took one of his hands and cupped a breast, giving it light squeezes. "Ahhh!" She moaned in delight as her brother was making her feeling amazing.

The bed shook along with their forbidden love making. The two Amicitia siblings engorged in their forbidden dance as they moans and groans of pleasure mixed together as one in a passionate chorus that no one would hear but them. Something only reserved for them.

"Iris...damn you feel amazing...so tight..." Gladiolus commented as her walls continued to constrict around his cock. It felt almost as if they were trying to squeeze whatever he was holding back out and he knew what it was.

"Ahhh...Onii-chan!" Iris moaned tilting her head back against the pillow. "I'm cumming..." She told him, grabbing his forearms. His hands were both back on her hips as he started pounding faster into her, feeling his own climax approach as well.

"Me too...urgh..." He closed his eyes and focused on getting to his release. Iris kept her legs behind him, locking him into place, unaware of what this would do, but she didn't care as her body wanted to reach it's second orgasm.

"Ahhh! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She screamed as she was the first to let go of the pressure in her stomach. Her walls squeezes his penis tightly as her juices soaked his cock and the bed sheets below, mixing with the blood that signified her loss of her virginity. Gladiolus groaned at how tight she became and it forced him reach his own high.

"Ahhh! Iris!" He pounded one last time inside her and released his thick hot cum into her waiting wombs. Iris screamed in pleasure as her insides suddenly became filled with his hot semen. It was the most amazing thing she ever felt before. It was like she died and went to heaven. Gladiolus felt the same as he arched his back and tilted his head back. Cumming inside her was an incredible feeling, one that he would soon realize was a grave mistake, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. He just didn't want this incredible sensation of pleasure and love to go away.

However, it soon began to fade as the last stream of his cum erupted from his cock. His body settled down as his climax was over. Iris was the same as she lost the strength in her legs and let go of his waist. Both panted as Gladiolus began pulling out of her. It was when he saw his semen come out of her opening that he realized his mistake. Iris noticed his expression and weakly asked him, "What's wrong, Onii-chan?"

"Oh no...I...I came inside you..." He told her, mortified at the thought of impregnating his sister.

"Onii-chan..." She whispered before raising her arms to reach out to him. Gladiolus saw her and looked at her. His eyes widened at the warmest smile he ever gave her, or possibly anyone. "It's alright...I love you...no matter what..." She told him.

"Iris..." Gladiolus couldn't help it. He leaned forward and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around, holding him as tightly as possible, showing him how much she truly loved him.

After that night, Gladiolus left with Noctis on their journey. They would return again and rejoin her, but only for them to leave again across the seas. As she watched the boat sail away, she placed a hand to her stomach as she smiled, thinking about the night she spent with her brother. She giggled. "I wonder how surprised he'll be..."

 **End**


End file.
